Two Hearts
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Weiss now realized what it was she had breathed in on the air that morning; it was the scent of roses." Some wounds cannot be healed by aura alone. [Future AU, White Rose & Bumblebee. Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**The Future RWBY AU is based off of the amazing minds of funblade (Kei), and amipiai (Ami) on tumblr. It's a very intricate universe with so much going on, so if you don't know of it, I highly recommend you check it out. I tried to add in all the background and necessary details possible, though.**

**Happy Valentine's week! Please enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Two Hearts

For a split second, nothing mattered.

Two drowsy, mist-blue eyes blinked themselves open, taking in the familiar scene of white curtains before them.

A few more seconds ticked by before Weiss remembered who she was, and the world gradually came back to her. The memories surfaced in her mind once again, reminding her of the various responsibilities she had, the people she had spoken negotiations with yesterday, the conferences she needed to attend today, the speeches she needed to perform tomorrow...

But all of that came with the territory when one was the head of Faunus-Human Interactions and in charge of organized peacemaking thereof. It was her life, and it had been for the past two years, and though it harbored its trials and trepidations, Weiss never hesitated to delve into things every morning.

The head of the Schnee Dust Company pushed herself up from her bed that was too big for one person, her alabaster hair falling lightly over her shoulders. Sometimes, she would still expect it to reach down her back, and only when it brushed halfway down her arms was she reminded of the reasons she had cut it in the first place.

Despite herself, she still shuddered whenever she thought about it; the explosion, the screams, the rancid scent of blood and burning flesh...

Weiss shook her head to dislodge the clinging, adverse memories and slid her legs off of the bed. She lifted her chin as she stood, glancing toward the window and sighing.

She fancied to leave her window open a crack every night, for she preferred to hear the chirping of birds over dead silence when she woke up every morning at the break of dawn. And yet, she always awoke to find the window had been shut, which caused her eyebrow to twitch a little. Blake was too paranoid sometimes.

Like her cat-eared bodyguard, Weiss was 23 years old now, and could certainly take care of herself. It seemed that ever since the mishap when she had been shot by a sniper during one of her speeches, Blake had become excessively overprotective. Weiss wondered if she even slept at all sometimes, or had nothing better to do than creep into her room to close her window so that no gnats could slip through. The security around the mansion was fervent enough, and headed by none other than Blake herself; Weiss just wished she would be allowed a breath of fresh air from time to time.

Weiss retreated to her personal bathroom to freshen herself up, pulling on her pants and a white button-up shirt. She popped her collar before reaching for her hair brush, combing through her damp tresses; she did have to admit it had been much easier to manage since she had cut it short.

She then fixed her suspenders, adjusting the small rose pieces at the shoulders. Seeing those tiny splashes of red always served to remind her of the girl who was not beside her right now, the one who should have been.

Even in her days as a student, Weiss had made it a point for red to be a color that composed her attire. The old combat skirt and boots had been lined on the inside with crimson, for it was the color she wanted to keep closest to her.

Even now, the little red roses shielded her heart and the scar of her bullet wound, always protecting her, even in the absence of the person who held the flower's namesake.

As her eyes darted across the hard surface of the mirror that was still misty from her shower, Weiss's gaze drifted over her scarred eye. Again, the memories of how she had received the horizontal wound over the original shook her to the bone.

She could still feel Ruby's body pressed against hers as she shielded her from the Dust explosion, sacrificing her right eye and the flesh of her arm in the process. Weiss had screamed and cried as she held Ruby then, her face covered in her own blood as her lap was drenched with Ruby's. She had screamed until she had lost consciousness alongside her partner, until Blake and Yang had found them and taken them away to be treated.

It still pained Weiss every waking hour of her life, and most of the sleeping ones as well.

Her hair, her pride as the daughter - and now successor - to the Schnee family name, had been a small price to pay for her penance in being unable to fend for herself; because of her own helplessness, Ruby had lost so much.

Weiss felt her stomach twist wretchedly as she remembered those nightmares, ones that had become less frequent, but never fully stopped haunting her.

Weiss had never been one to curse very often, but after the incident, she had cursed herself every night, sometimes loudly enough to catch Blake's attention. Her companion would find Weiss in her room with torn lips drenched in blood, a few times even clawing at her own eye, wishing to tear it out, wishing to suffer the same pain Ruby had experienced; had Blake not picked up on her sobbing with her superb hearing, had she not rushed to Weiss's side and firmly grabbed her wrists to hold her back, she may have succeeded in doing just that.

Presently, Weiss blinked and believed she could still see the blood and bits of skin beneath her nails. She curled her fingers into fists, letting out a taut breath.

She slipped her arms into her dress suit, tightening the red tie about her neck as she buttoned the blazer. Finally, she pulled her hair to the right side of her head and fastened it. She checked her appearance briefly in the glass one last time before she turned away.

When she came back to her bedroom, she fixed the disturbed blankets before walking over to the window. She hoisted up the sill and was met with a cool breeze, one that calmed her, reminded her of the serenity of nature even as Man and Faunus continued to struggle about the pettiest things.

She leaned out the window, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, letting the crisp air fill her lungs to capacity. She exhaled slowly, white puffs billowing about her as the sounds of morning enveloped her.

There was something... different about the air today. Something distant, yet familiar, nostalgic...

But before she could manage to put her finger on it, a respectful knock sounded on her door. Weiss straightened up as she faced the door to meet the golden eyes of her long-time companion and business partner.

"Good morning, Blake." Weiss always made it a point to be the first to speak in a conversation, just a habit she had grown accustomed to, one that made her believe she was being responsible for addressing the other party first and foremost.

"Good morning." Blake ducked her head slightly.

Weiss grimaced. "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?" Blake did not have to bow to her. No one did.

Blake appreciated Weiss's words -she truly did- but she bowed to this woman of her own volition.

"I know you don't like it. But I just need to express how grateful I am for all that you do."

"...There are other ways do to that..." Weiss hardly believed she was worthy of another's appreciation, and Blake understood that.

Ever since the incident when Ruby had sustained her dire injuries, Weiss had changed drastically. Blake had heard her crying every night, even on the nights Weiss was certain she had stifled herself.

Even after all this time, she still had not forgiven herself.

Blake longed to reach out to her, but knew she could not; Weiss restricted her contact with others for when she truly believed she would go mad otherwise.

The Faunus opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by a beep and flashing light from her scroll.

"I'm sorry. But we've got a meeting soon."

"Don't be sorry. This is what I live for." Weiss fixed the cuffs of her sleeves before brushing past her business partner.

They both knew there was something – some_one_ – else Weiss lived for above all else, but her whereabouts were presently unknown, and this was almost always the case.

It was still hard for Weiss to speak her name aloud or to hear it from others, for it reminded her of the guilt of her crimes, and also the forlorn emptiness that threatened to swallow her without Ruby's presence.

If anything, over the years, Weiss had gotten better at concealing her pain, but only people like Blake who had known her for quite some time - who had once slept in the same room, and fought the same battles - would be able to tell.

Blake let out a small sigh as she followed after Weiss.

_Come on, Ruby. It's been almost 3 months. You can't keep us waiting much longer..._

* * *

Blake growled to herself as she walked briskly down the busy streets of Vale, sticking to the shaded portions of the walls and alleys as she went.

Weiss had been caught up at the meeting and, knowing it would be a while yet, she had told Blake to leave her. The last thing Blake wanted to do right now was stray from her side, not only for fear of the inane minds throughout the city that thirsted for Weiss's life, but also for fear she might finally break down without someone else's support.

But Weiss had insisted and Blake had left her teammate with her finest guards before reluctantly heading out. There was nothing else that needed to be done by her hand for the next hour or so, but Blake certainly was not going to waste her free time.

She walked until she came to a familiar building. The bar Yang ran was a rowdy place at night that perfectly suited the owner herself, but during the day, it was a fairly tame place. Yang kept it closed until the evening, usually utilizing the mornings to catch up on much-needed sleep.

But today, Blake had messaged her, asking her to be ready as soon as possible. If it was for Blake, Yang would transport an ocean by spoonfuls, so naturally, when Blake entered the building, she was greeted with a charming sight.

Yang had just barely managed to get herself dressed, it seemed, as her scarf was lopsided and strewn over one shoulder. But the second she saw Blake, her lavender eyes lit up; she could not recall the last time she had gotten to be alone with her girlfriend. Blake was always busy, constantly fretting over Weiss, which was understandable, considering the amount of degenerates out to put an end to their peacemaking tactics.

It was rare for Yang to get to see her as of late, so at the moment, her eyes sparkled in delight, despite the suave smirk she was trying to put on.

"Heya, kitten." Yang made an attempt at a purr but was cut off by her own yawn.

"Really? _That's_ the first thing you have to say?" Blake prompted, her ears twitching.

"Right. How about, welcome home?"

Yang stepped forward to take Blake into her arms. The Faunus wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders, feeling a little guilty that the two of them got to do this almost every day and every chance they got, while their respective charges had yet to make contact in almost three months.

Blake closed her eyes for a moment as she rested her chin on Yang's shoulder; the blonde smelled faintly of booze, but mostly of charred lavender and citrus, indicating she had promptly showered before coming to greet her.

Yang gave Blake a squeeze before moving back and kissing her deeply; her girlfriend worked way too hard and way too much.

Of course Yang understood why Blake needed to do what she did – Yang was just as concerned about Weiss, only her own business often prevented her from checking up on her as much as she would have liked to.

Blake kissed her in return, channeling the longing passion that had mounted within her for the past few days. Yang smirked against her lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, but Blake had to refuse. She pulled away panting, ears flat and cheeks flushed as Yang blinked at her amusedly.

"You're out of practice." She hummed. "We've got to keep up with the lessons more frequently." She affectionately wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders as her partner regained her breath; Blake was always so hard-faced, therefore it was a huge guilty pleasure of Yang's to be able to fluster her so effectively. She waited a moment for Blake's shoulders to stop heaving before she spoke again. "You comin' up?"

Blake snorted, a bit chagrined, but nodded nonetheless.

Yang led her up the stairs and unlocked the door to her personal suite. The room was large, consisting of a rather lavish living area, a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Of course the magazines littered about on the wooden floor, articles of clothing strewn about on the furniture, and crispy cooking area indicated exactly who the owner of this place was.

Blake was not a stranger to Yang's bedroom either, and still chuckled whenever she saw the two large bunk beds that Yang had had constructed for herself and her sister. Ruby's had been vacant for a long time, but Yang still changed the sheets every week on the offhand chance her younger sister might return sometime soon.

Yet, even when Ruby did return, she did not always stay with Yang; there was someone else who needed Ruby beside her even more some nights.

But for now, Blake followed Yang into the living room, removing her long jacket and cape and taking a seat on the couch as Yang jogged into the kitchen. Even though she knew her time together with Blake was often short if not always scarce, she always made it a point to prepare her girlfriend a cup of tea.

Presently, Blake smiled and nodded her thanks as she accepted the cup, drinking about half before she placed it aside on the small, glass table at their knees. She looked around the suite again, as if believing that looking again might change something; Yang often found herself doing the same.

Many times as of late, Blake would resort to praying that Ruby would return the next day simply because the loneliness in Weiss's eyes was painful to look at. Her job as a lone huntress consisted of Ruby disappearing for days, weeks, months on end without hearing a word from her.

In the beginning, Weiss had fretted verbally every night; of course Blake and Yang worried as well, but after Ruby's first few successful returns, they began to understand her lifestyle choices.

Ruby had always been a bit reckless, and evidently still harbored those traits, even as a young woman of 21 years. Going off on her own to complete complicated hunting missions was her way of "breaking out of her shell", as Yang had once put it. Often times, she would return energized and florid, as hunting provided a satisfaction for her that other work simply could not.

But as much as Ruby preferred the solo lifestyle, whenever she did return home to her sister's apartment, it was clear she needed the rest of them just as much as they needed her. More than once, she had returned home in casts, limping, without her voice...

It was their duty to take care of her when they could, and see her off when they had to.

Blake sighed as she leaned against Yang, tracing her fingers over the red skin of the blonde's left forearm.

"You forgot to bandage it..."

"Ah, yeah guess I did." She chuckled. "I was in such a hurry to come see you, so..."

Blake still grimaced whenever she saw the scar that cut up her girlfriend's arm; even though the healed line of stitched skin was better to look at than the initial gory gash, it was still hardly pleasant. Whenever she saw that scar, Blake could understand how Weiss felt; their partners had sacrificed themselves for their sakes, getting permanently injured in their stead.

The person that had inflicted the wound had not walked away from the fight unscathed, but the blood his blade had shed had been copious indeed.

Blake leaned down as she lifted Yang's arm to her lips, kissing gently along the cut. Yang smiled a little, but there was no way she could allow Blake to do that without reciprocating.

Yang stood and swiftly secured Blake in her arms, easily hoisting her up, earning a rare squeak from the Faunus as she quickly held onto Yang's shoulders. The blonde supported her back and legs, holding her up as she nuzzled her face into Blake's torso. Her nose pushed away the black shirt, ruffling it to expose the smooth skin of her stomach. A long gash ran horizontally there, over the left side of her ribcage, Blake's own battle scar from the brawl.

Yang still winced as she remembered the scene; Blake having been enervated from combat, but still managing to aim her arrows precisely. She had fired her shots directly at Adam as he charged her. She had managed to score his leg, his arm, his shoulder, anything that would not be fatal, but he was too hellbent on killing her to be fazed.

Refusing to aim for his vitals, Blake had hesitated a second too long, and he was upon her, plunging the tip of his sword directly into her belly, tearing it open easily, smearing a fine river of crimson.

As Blake had crumpled under the excruciating pain of her wound, Yang had wrathfully intervened at the last second before he could impale her partner. That was how she had sustained her own injury, but also managed to quite literally burn his hands to crisps and cause his imminent retreat.

She had collapsed beside Blake, cursing and sobbing, unable to do anything more than desperately embrace her as she attempted to share her healing aura until help arrived.

Yang still hated thinking about it, but the hands hugging her shoulders at present reminded her that Blake was with her now, and everything was okay.

Yang kissed the long scar on her partner's stomach, pressing her warm lips against it, feeling a fluttering heartbeat as Blake exhaled slowly. The blonde then pulled away and lowered Blake a little, still keeping her in her arms, bringing her to face-level now to kiss her lips once more.

Blake huffed again as they finally pulled apart.

"Really, Yang..."

"Sorry. You know I just can't help myself!"

Yang spun them around once before letting Blake down to the floor again. The Faunus grumbled something under her breath as she fixed her clothes accordingly, and Yang briefly noted how her partner was beginning to pick up on Weiss's habits after working alongside her for so long.

It was then Yang frowned slightly.

"You're worried about Weiss, huh?"

Blake nodded. "And of course Ruby, too. But it's just... lately Weiss has been... worse than usual. She's eating less, sleeping less, and working and worrying more. It won't be long before she..."

"Hey, hey, hey." Yang stopped her. "If we've learned nothing else over the past several years, it's that Weiss is a tough cookie. There's no use in worrying yourself sick over it." She combed her fingers through Blake's soft, slicked-back hair and kissed her cheek. "You've been doing a lot to help her. I know you have."

She paused for a moment to sigh. "I'm worried about the princess, too. But all we can do is keep supporting her until my dumb sister _does_ come home. And believe me, when she does, I'll give her a talking-to about all of this. Her hero complex is going a bit too far if it's making her own girlfriend so sick with concern over her. But unfortunately, until we hear word from her, until she comes back, we can't do much else..."

"You're right. I just feel so... helpless."

"I know." Yang hugged her again. "Me, too." She sighed.

They stood there for a few moments, forgetting their work temporarily to instead remember their teammates, their partners, the people they had been together with for over six years.

Yang's eye caught sight of the clock then and she groaned, remembering Blake had only a certain amount of time to be here. She mumbled reluctantly to her girlfriend.

"Blake, you-"

But Yang stopped speaking as she felt Blake jolt in her arms. Yang herself was taken aback and jumped a bit. "Blake? What's-?"

She noticed Blake's ears were erect, taller than she had seen them in the past few months, her golden eyes wide as she looked toward the door.

Yang realized what was happening instantly. She held her breath as she followed her girlfriend's gaze toward the door, waiting...

A familiar knock sounded.

* * *

Weiss nodded her head to the man with lupine ears dressed in a formal suit as the meeting came to an end. It had proven to be a successful session, and the head of the Schnee Dust Company had high hopes for the next campaign.

She strutted down the hallway of the building until she reached the door, where she promptly dismissed her guards. They insisted to stay, partially because they were concerned for their boss and partially because they knew Blake would have their heads.

But Weiss ordered them away, declaring she would deal with the head of security. She needed to be alone right now.

Weiss stepped down onto the sidewalk, subconsciously heading for Yang's bar, knowing she would find her two teammates there.

She could not recall the last time she had walked outside without bodyguards, and her sore shoulders loosened the slightest bit. The fact that there were no prying eyes upon her for a minute in time, that there was no need for her to be watched over, for just that small amount of time, eased her just a little.

Weiss closed her eyes briefly as her feet came to a stop; the wind was blowing, but it was not the same kind of breeze a normal spring afternoon entailed.

She opened her eyes slowly as a tingling sensation rippled through her chest.

Weiss now realized what it was she had breathed in on the air that morning; it was the scent of roses.

Not a second later, a black blur flashed up before her, and Blake came to a halt as she stared wide-eyed up at her boss.

"Weiss-!" She was usually so composed, so calm and serious; seeing her like this either meant trouble or the exact opposite.

Blake straightened herself up as her animated gaze flicked about, and she held off on whatever it was she had initially intended to say. "Where are your guards?"

"I've dismissed them." Weiss replied.

Blake growled. "Weiss, you can't just-"

"I can, and I have." She said. "Now enough about that. Nothing's gone amiss, has it? I'm just fine. So what's got you all out of breath now?"

Weiss had an inkling of an idea, but knew far better than to get her hopes up; doing so more often than not ended in crushing results.

Blake grumbled something under her breath as she let the topic of Weiss's absent guards slide, shaking her head as she got back to the matter at hand.

"Weiss..." Two intense, golden pools met with anxious mist-blue ones. Weiss held her breath as Blake inhaled and spoke once more:

"Ruby's home."

It was only for a split second, but Weiss's heart stopped. Time stopped as well, her mind clouding over with disbelief, doubtful she had heard correctly, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing.

But Blake continued to stare into her eyes, smiling ever so slightly, until Weiss realized this was reality. She was head of the Schnee Dust Company; she should not be getting excited like this, but Weiss could not suppress the elated feeling that spread throughout her body. Weiss opened her mouth but no words came forth.

Blake spared her the trouble. "I've already called for your private Airship to come fetch you. It should be here in a few-"

But Weiss was not listening. She lifted her arms before her, flicking her hands in a flurry of motions that were second nature to her. Blake's ears perked up in surprise as she realized what her boss was going to do, but before she could react, it was too late.

A bright blue circle formed beneath Weiss's boots as she crouched low; an instant later she was gone.

Weiss heard Blake calling after her, but she could not stop. She casted glyph after glyph, over the buildings and shops of Vale, leaving sprinkles of ice in her wake as she soared through the air; normally, one in such a prestigious position as herself should never do something so unprofessional.

But she could care less.

The wind blasted her face and hair as she beelined for her residence, knowing that for the first time in over seventy painstaking days someone would be there waiting to welcome her home.

She arrived in record time, her adrenaline serving more efficient than any Aircraft. The mansion was still as ever, and yet the air was alive with the scent of roses.

Weiss rushed to the doors where the guards hastily opened them. She dashed through the parlor, her boots clicking on marbled floors.

The sunlight streaming through the large glass windows illuminated a figure dressed in red.

She had not changed a bit.

She turned around to face Weiss, having heard her arrival, sensed that she was near.

She was wearing the same clothes Weiss had last seen her off in almost three months ago; her attire now bore a great resemblance to her combat attire back at Beacon over six years ago, only she had grown to be much taller. Unlike the black sleeve of her left arm, her right was wrapped in a long glove of similar color, shielding the terrible burns she had suffered in protecting Weiss from the explosion. It felt like it had been yesterday, and yet it felt so long ago...

Weiss flinched slightly, almost unnoticeably, as her partner turned around; the right half of her face was covered in a large black eyepatch that held the symbol of a rose. Just because Weiss had gotten used to this appearance on her partner did not mean she could escape the ravenously-gnawing guilt weighing her chest every time she looked upon her face.

But all of that lasted for only a few seconds before Weiss realized what was truly in front of her; the love of her life.

"Ruby..."

The name sounded almost foreign coming from her lips after all this time. Her voice was croaked with exhaustion from her mad dash to return home, as well as the exhaustion of having to live for three months without a single word from her partner.

It was hardly fair; Ruby got to hear about Weiss on the news almost every day, and yet the older girl had no means of ever knowing the brunette's whereabouts.

When her eyes made contact with Ruby's single one, that comforting silver shade, Weiss longed to dash forward into her arms. But for now, she managed to hold herself back.

A wide grin appeared on Ruby's face as she looked her girlfriend over.

"Weiss-!"

"_Ruby Rose!_" Weiss stomped her foot indignantly. "Where on Remnant have you been? Three months of not a single word from you. _Three months_, do you hear me? Goodness, it's a new record! Don't think I don't keep track, you complete dunce! Every single day I-"

"Weiss, Weiss!" Ruby threw her hands up for peace. "I'm really, _really_ sorry! It was just a long hunt, is all!"

Weiss stomped over to her, maintaining a distance of about a foot. "Don't start with that balderdash! Not even a single message? A letter, perhaps? What hunt takes three months? Were you hunting unicorns? No Beowulf pack can evade you for more than a day, and no Nevermore flock can elude you for more than two! 'A three-month hunt' my foot! I'll bet anything you went and got yourself injured again, didn't you? And had to recover in some shack in the woods for two weeks on nothing more than wild berries and contaminated water! Why can't you just come home and receive proper treatment? Why do you always have to-"

"_Weiss_!" Ruby stepped forward, closing the distance between them as she wrapped the white-haired girl in her arms. Weiss was probably not aware of the fact that she was trembling, so Ruby locked her arms around her small back tightly. "Weiss, I'm okay! I didn't get injured at all this time!" She sounded so proud of herself. "It was just a really long hunt. I promise."

Ruby assumed Weiss was still on-edge about the last time she had come home. An accident in her line of work had resulted in Ruby ending up with a bit of rebar in her side, and upon returning home, Weiss had very nearly fainted.

Though the wound had been properly tended to and was not going to leave a scar, the head of the Schnee Company had more or less confined Ruby to the guest bed for an entire week, putting her on a "hunting hiatus". Every time Ruby tried to get a glass of water, she was refuted with "For goodness' sake, _sit down_! I'll get it, you'll just reopen your wound! I'll get it!"

Ruby had even found out that Weiss had gone so far as to buy all of her commissions so that no one would hire her at that time. Ruby had been flattered for the concern, very happy actually, but this time she was truly uninjured.

Weiss inhaled sharply as Ruby embraced her, almost unable to believe it was real, afraid that it would stop. But her shoulders that had long-since been stiff and sore from sitting at meetings and standing at podiums finally went slack as Ruby's arms supported her.

Weiss buried her face in Ruby's shoulder, all words of lecture temporarily put aside as she slipped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

The solo huntress had certainly gotten stronger since their last encounter; her arms were strong and protective around Weiss, which only served to make her feel weaker. No matter what she did, Weiss was always being protected; Ruby was the one getting injured on a near-daily basis, while Weiss herself was majorly safe behind her bodyguards almost every second of her life.

Presently, she let out a strangled breath, and it was all Ruby needed to hear in order to understand Weiss's grief. Ruby herself was often hesitant about touching Weiss, about holding her; after all this time, she was still so petite.

Yet even now, all Ruby could do to reassure her was hold her a little tighter.

"Weiss..."

The huntress's voice murmured in her ear and Weiss needed to force herself to pull back slightly. She gazed up into that familiar silver, the color that contained the utmost love for her.

Ruby's fingers tilted Weiss's chin upward, and for the first time in three endless months, she kissed her.

Weiss closed her eyes, kissing her in return, silently conveying her qualms about Ruby's extended absence by shoving her lips against hers, quietly scolding. She felt Ruby chuckle which resulted in Weiss's frown.

But then, Ruby tilted her head to one side to deepen the kiss, lifting her hand to the side of Weiss's face, gently brushing her thumb over the scar beneath her cheek. Weiss kissed back more gently now, as she too lifted her hand to pull Ruby closer, running her fingers through soft, yet slightly knotted hair.

As a singer, Weiss's lung capacity was nothing to laugh at, and yet Ruby always managed to outlast her during every single kiss; that was another thing that had never changed in six years.

Feeling Weiss getting tense again, Ruby pulled back at last, hardly even blushing as Weiss panted for breath. She glared up at Ruby, her mist-blue eyes still irked, as though saying "that wasn't enough", but she huffed and let it go.

"...I suppose you have an appetite?" Weiss muttered.

Ruby perked up like a puppy that had been shown a bone.

"Uh, yeah I uh... Well, you know I'm not _that_ hungry but..."

"Fine. I'll prepare you something myself. But first..." She lifted a portion of Ruby's cloak and frowned. "When was the last time you washed your clothes? I'll fetch you a change of clothes while I clean them." She then let out a sigh. "Only... perhaps not just yet. I have a few things to attend to-"

"No you don't."

A new voice sounded from a distance away, and the two girls turned to find Blake standing across the room. Although she was still a bit annoyed about Weiss having quite literally run off, she smirked a little as she walked over to them. "I've rearranged all of your appointments, Weiss. You've got the rest of the evening free."

Weiss blinked up at her assistant in surprise.

"You did? You really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did." Blake knew Weiss was trying to put on a facade, pretend she was not as excited about Ruby's return as she actually was, trying to keep up her professional act. "You need a break, Weiss. One free evening isn't going to sink us, you know. It'll be better for all of us this way." Her eyes met Ruby's, and the brunette's smile widened.

"That's awesome, Blake!" She turned back to her girlfriend. "Now I get Weiss all to-"

"Not so fast." Weiss poked a finger into Ruby's nose. "You're getting cleaned up first. I'll prepare your supper and wash your clothes as you shower, alright?"

"Gee princess, you're such a great wife!"

A fourth and final voice sounded as Yang finished pushing through the door. She sauntered over to the Faunus girl and pouted at her. "But come on, Blake. Did you really have to run ahead like that?"

"Well, after Ruby came to your place, she just scurried off to come here without waiting for us." Blake mumbled. "I knew Weiss wasn't here and I needed to notify her in person. You were moving too slowly."

"Gosh Blakey, you're so cruel..."

Ruby and Weiss were still blushing from Yang's comment; of course the famous Weiss Schnee was rumored of having engagement plans, but had never officially released any information.

Weiss snorted once before spinning on her heel and heading for the kitchen.

"Get ready, the lot of you. I'll start cooking..."

Her three teammates smiled to one another before they split up to tend to their respective tasks.

* * *

Weiss walked over to the sink to begin cleaning the dishes.

Their supper had ended up being quite a rowdy scene with the four of them present, reminiscent of their days back at Beacon. It was not very often they all got to eat together, but when they did manage, there was never a dull moment.

However, Weiss did not even manage to turn the water on before Blake was at her side, nudging her elbow into her ribs. "Weiss, let me take care of it. Yang has to get back to the bar, but I can finish up here." She lowered her voice a bit more. "You should be with Ruby."

Weiss stole a glance over her shoulder at her girlfriend who was hugging Yang goodbye for the evening. Weiss had procured her a change of clothes, ones she had specifically had commissioned for Ruby, considering she knew her preferences. Since her work attire was currently being cleaned, Ruby now wore long, loose black pants and a red sleep shirt, all made of the softest materials on the market; Ruby's work was so rough and brazen, Weiss liked to let her at least sleep in something comfortable.

Despite the changes in her physical appearance over the years, when she wore those pajamas, Ruby was fifteen again.

Weiss relented her position at the sink, quietly murmuring her thanks to Blake. She wished Yang goodnight before the blonde headed out, and before Weiss knew it, she was leading Ruby to her quarters. Of course Ruby had her own bed that was cared for at her elder sister's suite, but Weiss decided she could use that tomorrow night. Maybe.

They reached Weiss's door, and she let Ruby in before closing it behind them. Ruby smiled a little. "The last time I was in here seems like so long ago..."

"That's because it was _far_ too long ago." Weiss muttered as she removed her dress suit. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a minute." Weiss retreated to the bathroom with a change of clothes, trying not to be too hasty as she changed and unfastened her hair.

Instead of going to the bed as she had been told to do, Ruby waited outside the bathroom door. Weiss was humming ever so softly to herself, something she almost never did, and it demonstrated just how jovial she was.

She emerged not a minute later, dressed in a long, light blue nightgown that was only befitting for a person such as herself. It was not extravagant, but rather simple, yet still drew the eye to Weiss's humble figure.

Ruby smiled at first when she saw her girlfriend step out, but it quickly faded when she noticed how loose the clothing was on her. She recalled Blake telling her that Weiss had not been eating much as of recently, and a pang of guilt swept over her.

When Weiss re-entered her room to find Ruby right before her, she blinked in surprise. "I thought I told you to rest." She said sternly.

But Ruby was not listening. She walked over to Weiss and swiftly lifted her up into her arms, causing the smaller girl to squeak a little; that much about her had thankfully not changed over the years.

But still, Ruby was troubled at just how easy it was for her to lift Weiss; perhaps it was because she herself had gotten stronger over the past several weeks, but the unsettling inkling within her gut told her it was because Weiss had been neglecting her own health.

Ruby carried Weiss to her bed and gently set her down before crawling up next to her.

"Honestly..." Weiss huffed as she was released at last.

Ruby chuckled as she reached for Weiss's hand with her gloved one. She looked down as she spoke next, gently rubbing her thumb over that cool, smooth skin.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to be away for so long. Really. You know I'll always finish up as quickly as I can just so I can come back to you..."

Weiss's hand turned upward beneath hers so that their palms met and their fingers entwined.

"You dunce." She mumbled. "If you ever take so long again, I'm coming out to hunt for you myself. Don't think I won't."

The brunette chuckled. "I know you would. That's why I'm saying I'll do my best not to let it happen again." Her single eye sought out Weiss's, displaying her honest intentions. Her girlfriend met her with a serious gaze, one that said "I'll be holding you to that statement".

"Alright." Weiss said aloud. "See to it that you're never away from me for so long again. Ever. You have too much fun out there on your own, Ruby. Don't you know how difficult it is for those left behind?" She demanded.

Ruby's smile faded just a little.

"I know..." She wrapped her arms around Weiss tightly. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

"So long as you understand..." She returned the hug briefly before changing the subject. "We should sleep now. I have a busy schedule tomorrow and heaven knows when the last time you laid on an actual bed was."

"Weiss, you just wanna cuddle, don't you?"

"Of course not!"

"It's okay to admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit, Ruby."

"Okay. Then I'll go sleep in the guest room-"

"Don't you dare." Weiss's hand flashed out to grab her sleeve with deadly speed and precision, pulling Ruby back to her.

Ruby chuckled again. "I'm kidding~!"

She moved the blankets down before hugging Weiss to her again, gently lying them both down onto the bed that was far too spacious for only one person. Weiss puffed out one cheek slightly as Ruby pulled the covers back up over them before finally resting her head on the pillow beside her.

For a moment, Weiss engraved this moment into her soul, as she always did on the nights Ruby returned home, making it a point to recall every single one. Ruby grinned at her once she had finished draping the blankets over the both of them. "There! All nice and cozy now!"

She then zipped in to peck Weiss's cheek -curse her troublesome semblance- before moving away again. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's shoulders and brought her close, resting her chin atop her girlfriend's head of soft, alabaster hair. Weiss mumbled something under her breath, still pouting about the kiss she had not gotten to return before she buried herself in Ruby's collar.

Weiss shivered as she adjusted to the unmistakable warmth that was Ruby Rose, her scent, her presence. She had nearly lost count of how many nights she had gone without them. The sheets that were normally so cold with absence were now just the opposite as she pressed against Ruby, sighing as she nestled herself deeper into the scent of roses.

But more than anything, Weiss focused her hearing on a specific sound, the lively rhythm that beat strongly from within Ruby's chest. Weiss always made it a point to listen to that wonderful sound whenever she possibly could, just to make sure. To make absolutely certain Ruby was truly here beside her right now. If the caressing fingers through her hair, calming warmth against her body, and heavenly scent wreathing through the air were all not enough to convince Weiss, that sound was what managed the feat.

Weiss bit her lip a little as she continued to listen; had things gone slightly differently the day of the incident, she knew she would probably not be hearing that sound right now. This thought always terrified Weiss indescribably, but above all only served to make her more entirely thankful for the fact that Ruby was alive and in her arms now.

Ruby continued to hold Weiss that way for a while, stroking her hair, tracing her palms over those sore shoulders. But before very much longer, Ruby recognized that she herself needed the same solace she was presently providing for Weiss.

She shifted them slightly, slipping down a bit to Weiss's chagrin as she rested her head against the white-haired girl's chest. Weiss felt her face grow hot immediately as Ruby pressed an ear to her collar.

"Ruby..." She clutched at the brunette's shoulders, trying not to push her away, but rather return them to their prior positions, or any one but this one.

But Ruby was by far the stronger of the two, at least physically, and she held tightly to Weiss, refusing to budge.

"Nope!" She piped. "You get to do it to me all the time!" She bargained, snuggling closer before sighing. "Plus, you're so warm, Weiss. I've missed your warmth..." She bit back a chuckle as she heard Weiss's heart skip a beat due to her comment, which only caused Ruby to press even closer. "Weiss, you're so cute! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Ruby...!" Weiss huffed, but still the younger girl refused to release her. She mentally debated which fate was more mortifying: letting Ruby see the redness of her face past the shadows, or allowing her to listen to the complete turmoil within her chest.

Yet it seemed Ruby had settled for the latter, and was not going to budge any time soon.

Weiss succumbed to her fate and wrapped her arms loosely about Ruby's shoulders.

Knowing she was victorious, the younger girl smiled to herself. Ruby rubbed her hands up and down Weiss's back in an effort to make her relax; she knew Weiss had always been tense, and her work at present only served to make her even more so. But Ruby was the only person who could make that stiffness dissipate, and she wanted Weiss to be comfortable now.

Before long, Ruby assumed Weiss had abandoned the thoughts of embarrassment, and she felt her partner's shoulders loosen up, felt her breathing become deeper, although her heart still thumped quickly. Weiss really was too adorable.

Ruby reopened her eye briefly and tilted her head upward, just to catch a glimpse of her angel. But something else ended up catching Ruby's eye instead.

Weiss's nightgown had slipped slightly off of her right shoulder revealing soft, white skin until a certain point. A pink scar peeked out near her right shoulder where she had been shot several months ago during one of her speeches. Ruby still fumed at the memories, still wishing Weiss had not told Blake to spare the sniper's life.

But remembering the anger would serve to do nothing other than make her feel worse, and Ruby did not want that, especially not right now.

She moved up slightly to gingerly press her lips against that scar.

A moment later, Ruby pulled back to look at her girlfriend in the moonlight. Weiss offered a slight pout back at her, and the brunette could not help but smirk.

"What ails you, my princess?"

"Oh, nothing." Weiss reached forward to run her fingers through Ruby's fluffy hair. "Just wondering if I'll wake up tomorrow morning within naught in my arms but a pile of rose petals again."

Weiss slid closer and gently, _gently_, pressed her lips against Ruby's eyepatch. The huntress relished the feeling of Weiss's lips against the fabrics shielding her wound; Ruby had never regretted her injury for a second, as it had ensured Weiss was alive right this moment.

However, no matter how hideous Ruby believed her scar to be, Weiss never failed to make it feel beautiful.

"I won't leave you, Weiss." Ruby rubbed her hands up and down her partner's back slowly. "I'll be right here when you wake up tomorrow. I promise."

She then leaned in to her girlfriend once more and kissed Weiss lovingly, passionately, conveying the truthfulness of her words. Weiss returned the kiss fervently, never too sure when it could be the last one before Ruby disappeared again.

But Weiss knew Ruby would be there beside her when she awoke the next morning, and the comfort that provided for her was beyond explanation.

If she could help it, she would never let Ruby go from her arms again, and Weiss knew the feeling was mutual.

She managed to kiss back longer this time, enough to leave Ruby just as breathless as she was when they finally pulled apart. Past her ragged breathing, Weiss managed a small smirk, which only served to make Ruby burst into laughter.

"W-What is so funny? Stop laughing, you dolt!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ruby chuckled. "You're just too cute!" She zipped in to kiss Weiss's cheek again, leaving her girlfriend muttering.

They really had not changed.

Keeping her arms around Weiss, Ruby pulled back slightly. She ran her fingers through Weiss's soft, snowy hair, tucking a lock behind her ear as she gazed affectionately into her eyes. Her voice grew slightly softer as she continued to play with her girlfriend's tresses. "If you like listening to my heart, listen away. It is for you, after all, Weiss." She pulled her close to her chest again.

Weiss almost took her up on the offer, but just before she could succumb, she pulled away once more. Ruby looked at her curiously as Weiss spoke.

"As is mine." Weiss pulled Ruby to her instead.

Ruby was slightly surprised; Weiss had always been a bit hesitant about physical contact, and the brunette knew that was because she was afraid of bringing someone close only to lose them.

But she had grown comfortable with Ruby being close to her heart; Weiss wanted to prove to her that the only reason for her own existence was to live for Ruby.

Ruby understood what Weiss was trying to convey to her, and therefore snuggled closer, locking her arms securely around her partner's waist. She loved listening to Weiss's heart, as it kept her grounded and provided the haven she sought. Weiss was her home.

Mist-blue eyes slowly closed as cool fingers danced over Ruby's shoulder, curling slightly in her hair. Ruby had always been the reason Weiss was born into this world, and it was certainly clear her partner believed in the same creed.

Weiss did not want to fall asleep yet, she wanted to continue holding Ruby, continue being held by her, continue being lost in the blissful warmth that encompassed her.

But she knew having Ruby lie beside her was the only situation that would allow her to fall asleep peacefully and remain that way throughout her slumber.

Likewise, Ruby was slowly being lulled to sleep by the steady flutter of Weiss's heartbeat as the scent of winter ponds wreathed around her. Before she could fade, Weiss made sure to say what she needed to.

"Goodnight, Ruby. I love you... And welcome home."

A few seconds later, she heard Ruby's elated reply.

"I'm home, Weiss. Goodnight. I love you. I'll see you in the morning..."

"Pleasant dreams." Weiss kissed the top of Ruby's head.

There had once been a time when they had been fearful of sleep, unsettled about the thought that one of them might not be there when they next awoke.

But now it was clear - through the tightness of their embrace, through the words on their kissed lips, through the warmth in their hearts - that they would not be waking up alone.

It may not always have been this way, but for now it was, and that was all that mattered.

The beloved partners drifted softly into a warm slumber, their two hearts beating as one.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Originally the idea was just the latter, cuddling half, but that expanded juuust a tad, as you can clearly see.**

**Please review!**


End file.
